Bart's Group
' ' Paddy's Group is one of the four chimpanzee groups at Monkey World. The group was led by Paddy until his death in 2016 and is currently without an alpha male. Members Eddi 'is a female chimp. She was born at the park on the 23rd September 2001. Her parents are Susie and Paddy. She is 16 years old. '''Lola '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1988. She arrived at the park on the 10th November 1993 from Spain. She is 29 years old. '''Clin '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1982. She arrived at the park on the 24th April 1990 from a french lab. She is mother to Johni. She is 35 years old. '''Mickey '''is a male chimp. He was born in 1982. He arrived at the park on the 13th July 1987 from Spain. He is 35 years old. '''Cathy '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1981. She arrived at the park on the 24th April 1990 from a french lab. She is mother to Ash. She is 36 years old. '''Kay ' was a female chimp. she was born in 1991. She arrived at the park on the 24th November 1992 from Spain . 'Bixa '''is a female chimp. She was born on the 19th February 1977 at Port Lympane zoo. She arrived at the park on the 31st May 1993 from Windsor Safari park. She is the sister of Buxom and Jestah and is mother to Arfur (who resides in Hananya's Group), but was unable to look after him due to not having enough milk for him. She is 40 years old. '''Hebe ' was a female chimp. She was born at the park on the 8th May 1999. Her parents were Olympia and Paddy. She died in 2016 aged 17. 'Chatta '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1989 and arrived at the park on the 23rd November 1990 from Spain. She is 28 years old. '''Susie ' was a female chimp. She was born in 1980 and arrived at the park on the 22nd September 1994 from Spain. She was mother to Eddi and Bart. She died in 2012 aged 32. 'Beth '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1982 and arrived at the park on the 13th July 1987 from Spain. She is 35 years old. Former Members '''Paddy ' was a male chimp. He was born in 1980. He arrived at the park on the 13th July 1987 from Spain. He was father to Hebe, Jonni (who resides in Hananya's Group), Eddi, Ash (who resides in Sally's Group) and Bart. He passed away in 2016 aged 36. '''Grisby '''is a female chimp. She was born in 1981 and arrived at the park on the 24th April 1990 from a french lab. She is 36 years old. '''Bart is a male chimp. He was born at the park in 2007. He is Susie and Paddy's son, Eddi's younger brother and Hebe, Johni and Ash's half-brother. He is 10 years old. Category:Chimpanzee Groups